the Moon's son and the son of the sea
by Kyuubiforevr
Summary: What is this strange dream Percy has? How does a blond ninja play in this? All questions reviled….Now! PxA TxN


_The Moon's son and the son of the sea_

_Summary: What is this strange dream Percy has? How does a blond ninja play in this? All questions reviled….Now! _

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Kyuubi**

"**Pissed jinkurichi aka Naruto"**

Inspired by all fan fiction Percy Jackson and Naruto fans!...OH I DO NOT

**Own Naruto or Percy Jackson!**

**Lets goooooooooooooooooo! 3****rd**** book so deal with it.**

Percy's dream-

I walked around his mindscape it was different than most of his dreams. But they are not normal usually. He knew it as different because was in what looked to be a sewer. Then from where he was he heard arguing.

'Who would be in a sewer…..? And arguing out of all places?' I thought.

He slowly walked towards the yelling cleared.

"what do you mean I died!" sounded a boy around 16 Thalia's age .

'If he was in a sewer then why would he be died?' I have seen a lot of thing but this put a big question mark on the spot what made it weirder when I got close enough to see who the boy was yelling at it. I saw a tall Blond boy wearing orange and Black jacket and pants

**I mean the son of the gods forsaken Hercules killed you! Idiot!** I got scarred of the voice it seems so scary that even Hades would scream. It yelled from within a cage it was big that 8 giants standing up could fit with more room to walk around and jump without touching ceiling or each other!(300 feet in height and 200 feet in width) Also a boy as talking and yelling at it with no fear. Even thought the cage was locked by a piece of paper. 'umm I don't think a piece of paper can hold that.'

"Come on fuzz butt that is impossible how am I talking to you then!"

**I was asked a favor by Hades to do something so now he is paying me back** I got a good look at it. It looked like a huge Fox with 9 tails.-

"Kyuubi You ass you do care!" He said laughing I what knew what would happen next.

"Get out of the way" I yelled running towards the boy and jumped in front of him shocking both the boy and the Fox. I reached in my pocket to not find riptide, my pen/sword.

"Um…Fox why the hell didn't tell me a kid was here!" I turned to the boy he had deep blue eye and three distinctive lines on his cheeks like whiskers. I turned

**I didn't sense him you disrespectful little kid! Huh? (sniff) Why Do I smell salt water?** The Fox starred right at me. I froze.

"Leave him alone Fox. Drop it." The kid deadpanned.

**Well well well. If Poseidon is not here his kid is. You are lucky I can't get out do you know how easy it would be to kill you?** The Fox pouted. My blood froze, which is kind of hard when you are the son of the sea god. **Kit can I come out and kill people. And see the ladies! Please!**

"I said Drop IT. Gods! Besides you can't! Damn perverted Fox." The Fox was now cried. 'Wow he made that…Fox, right?, Cry!' I thought

"Kid, please leave now… if you go to camp half –blood I ill see you there." He had a calm voice towards me. Before I could respond my alarm clock went off.

Percy Pov

The Friday before winter break, my mom packed me an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons and took me to a new boarding school. We picked up my best friends Annabeth and Thalia on the way. Thalia had just been resurrected from the pine tree … yea don't ask long story. Annabeth on the other hand was at this school in New York. To me it was exciting cause I thought I could see her more often once gain my luck hates me.

Grover my other best friend called us up and said it was urgent. Now you think maybe he lost a dog or something. Not the case, one Grover was a satyr and satyrs searched for Half bloods. Now your probably thinking what's a half blood or what's a satyr.

A half blood is half god from the Greek mythology and yes they are _real_ and half human.

Stayrs are half human half goat.

The other question your probably thinking is why the emergency. There could only be one thing that would danger half-blood, good old Greek monsters coming to hunt us.

I looked out side to see the white plains of snow; we passed several cars even a motorcycle. It was a very long eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. Annabeth, Thalia and I hadn't seen each other in months, but between the blizzard and the thought of what we were about to do, we were too nervous to talk too much. Except for my mom. She talks more when she's nervous. By the time we finally got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark.

Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside. "Oh yea. This'll be fun." Thalia's eyes glimmered.

I looked over and I thought one thing … Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with tower and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It was a snowy cliff over-looking this big frosty forest on one side and the churning over ocean on the others. I thought about my dream. Who was he?

After an argument with my mom I stepped out of the car. It was bone chilling and my fingers went numb in less than 3 seconds. I looked around in the blizzard and saw a black figure. I stared and tried to see who or what it was but the wind and snow made it really hard to see.

"Hey Seaweed brain hurry up" I heard Annabeth called.

"uh Yea" I called back and ran towards her and the castle–like school.

Figure Point of view

I looked out to the castle-like castle. I let out a small whistle "man that's big" I said to myself. I looked downwards to see three people get out of the car and head towards the school. I walked away not interested. I had been tracking the half-bloods inside the school for a while. They were … interesting. I had just been resurrected on the far side of California. I walked around and scavenged for a while to see where I was and what year it was.

I stretched my arms and went down to a nearby burger parlor. As I sat down I planned out what to do next. The last thing I remember before my resurrection was trying to get to this _camp_. I know its nearby here so I'll just go find it, easy enough for me. But first I'd snag those two half bloods and bring them there.

The times were changing … unlike the first time I came _here_, there were twice as much monster and all of them were dangerous. The waitress came up and I ordered two plates of good old chili fries. Well last night I was in my mindscape when a sea demigod came for a visit

As I waited for my order I let my mind drift back to a girl who probably wore too much eye liner … 'Thalia…"

Percy Point of View

I could feel the teachers' eyes on my back, but I walked closely to Thalia. We walked silently not wanting to blow our cover. As soon as we passed through the doors of the gym Grover turned to us.

"That was close!" Grover said "thank the gods you made it."

We said 'hi' back to him.

"So what's the emergency?" I asked.

Grover took a deep breath. "I found two."

This made our eyes go wide. Finding one half-blood was rare enough. This year, Chiron had put the satyrs on double time, overdrive overtime and sent them all over the country, scouring schools from fourth grade to twelfth grade.

Grover continued his explanation "A brother and a sister," he said. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out f time, though and _he_ is going to snag them soon."

Thalia asked the foreboding question "Monsters"

Grover sighed and scratched his hair "You just met him Dr. Thorn."

Grover looked at thalia desperately. I tried not to feel upset by that. Used to be, Grover looked at me for answers, but Thalia had seniority. Not just because her dad was Zeus, Thalia had more experience than any of us with ending off monsters in the real world.

"Right," she said. "These half-bloods are at the dance right."

Grover nodded.

"Then let's dance," Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled.

I looked at her "What"

Annabeth looked at me with a glimmer in her eyes "It's good to have Thalia back. Naru-"

I looked at her. Thought about telling her about my dreams. Well at least the scary part.

"Hey… Is there a Greek monster that looks like a fox with nine tails?" I saw Thalia Freeze. Then walk on.

As we walked through the gym Grover pointed them out "There they are." Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy was obviously her little borhter. They bopt h had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards. His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around as if she was uneasy. As if she knew something was going to happen.

Annabeth said, "Do they … I mean, have you told them?"

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger,. Once they realize who they are, Their scent becomes stronger."

If on que, Dr. Thorn came out and looked at. Immediately Thalia told us to act natural and dance or something.

I was lucky enough to get partnered with Annabeth to dance and we had a nice long chat about her school and her parents moving. It made me a bit down to not see her a lot but it was cool because she was happy.

I looked around casually to the benches and my eyes widened. 'SHIT'. I whispered to Annabeth "They're gone."

Annabeth looked at he bleachers and sure enough the two had disappeared. I looked around frantically for Dr. Thorn and he wasn't there either. 'Damn'

Annabeth ran of to find Thalia but I knew there wasn't time. I ran to the exit.

The door led into a dark hallway. I heard the sounds of scuffling up ahead, then a painful grunt. I uncapped Riptide.

The pen grew in my hands until I held a bronze Greek sword about three feet long with a leather-bound grip. The blade glowed faintly, casting a golden light on the rows of lockers.

I jogged down the corridor, but when I got to the other end, no one was there. I opened the door and found myself in the main entry hall. I looked around and saw the di Angelo kids. They stood in fear staring at me. I advanced slowly lowering the tip of my sword.

I held out a hand "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

I tried to call out again then suddenly WHIISH! I felt something stab my shoulder and I felt pain explode. I gasp and and fell to my knees. I turned around quickly, sweeping my sword only to hit air.

"Peruses Jackson," Dr. Thorn said. His accent severely hampering my ability to understand him. "Thank you for coming out of the gym, I hate middle school dances."

I didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was, but he was fast. I tried to contact Grover but it was having no affect.

We walked for a long time through the words. We'd reached a cliff over looking the sea. I could sense the sea was down there, I could smell the cold salty froth. But all I could see was mist and darkness.

Dr. Thorn pushed us toward the edge. I stumbled and Bianca caught me.

"Thanks,: I murmured.

"What is he?" she whispered. "How do we fight him?"

"I ... I'm working on it." I grunted back.

The other di Angelo sniffled while fiddling with some little metal soldier of some kind.

Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first I thought it was a switchblade, but It was only a phone. He pressed the button and said "the package—it is ready to deliver."

I glanced behind me, wondering how far the drop was.

Dr. Thorn laughed "by all means, Son of Poseidon. JUMP! There is the sea. Save yourself."

"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later," I said.

'_GROVER' _I thought desperately. _'Come to me'_

A few minutes passed by and Dr. Thorn started to gloat about some kind of General and the Great stirring. Bianca muttered this guy was completely nuts. Just then as I thought I had to jump Annabeth did a spectacular move. Wearing her cap of invisibility she pushed all the di Angelos and me to the ground. Mr. Thorn was snapped out of his gloating and looked at us with surprise.

Thorn sent a volley of missiles and because of my quick thinking I was able to take out my shield which Tyson, my Cyclops brother, made for me out. It blocked most of the thorns but it made my left hand go numb. The shield however was in far worse condition.

It was dented everywhere and wouldn't hold up another attack. Thalia then decided it was a good idea to join the fight. Thalia wielding her magic shield Aegis charged at Dr. Thorn. Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face was still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A manicure!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.

"Who are you people" Bianca di Angelo demanded.

I just yelled back trying to get up "Later … fight now"

I rolled to the left to dodge a volley of thorns and Annabeth pushed the di Angelo down. Thalia was handling her own moving quickly but I knew it wasn't enough. Thorn sent another volley of his spikes at us and all of a sudden silvery arrows shot to intercept them each ….perfectly. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy.

The manicure growled as he heard the call of the horn, a hunting horn. Then archers came out from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manicure with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

Next to me, Thalia muttered, "oh, wonderful."

I didn't have a chance to ask what she meant. One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princes. "Permission to kill my lady?"

I couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manicure.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the ancient laws."

"Not so, " another girl said. This one was a little younger than me maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath. But her expression was stern and dangerous.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Permission granted Zoe."

The manicure growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!."

The manicure lunged at me then stopped. I heard a distinctive 'Poof'. Thalia must of known what it was because she had wide eyes. Then out of no-where a tall teen jumped in…literally! Above the trees! He had his hood over his face which defied the air threatening to blow it of but it stayed in place. Then I reverted my gaze to his left hand it had a silver sphere which seemed to grow in the moonlight. Then he landed with perfect grace and ran to him with amazing speed and jammed the sphere in his side sending him over the cliff.

The figure waved happily. "Yo girls how've you been (some waved back as if a brother. others fumed as if he pulled an embarrassing prank) … oh Hey mom."

My eyes widened … was this a joke. I didn't see any… wait a minute could one of the girls be a god…

After a few moment s I got my voice. "W-w-who are you"

He looked at me.

"oh It is you."

The hooded man laughed. He turned to Annabeth and walked over to her. He patted her on the head and Annabeth shrank from his touch. This got me really pissed how could this guy just walk up and do THAT.

The man just chuckled "you've grown." Annabeth looked confused.

"Grover. How have you been?" Grover paled like he knew who he was but thought he wasn't suppose to be here.

Then he turned to Thalia and smiled. He took off his hood to reveal Spiky blond hair and blue eyes. His face was smooth and had a feral look to it. He had 3 whisker marks on eat cheek. It…it was the guy from my dream! Thalia gasped her finger pointing at him. Annabeth jumped up and her hands at her mouths … eyes filling with tears.

Grover stood up shakily and gave a big smile even though his face resembled a waterfall.

Thalia managed to speak out a single word before leaping into the man's arms. "Whiskers."


End file.
